Love in the Night
by BShepard78
Summary: OK, So I was in a mood to create some Booker and Elizabeth Smut. My story is an alternate universe where Booker and Liz are in NO WAY related. This is supposed to be a "ONE-TIME" plot, but if people like my style of writing, I will try to create more and maybe fill in the gaps ;). Special thanks to SaraiMichelle and her story. It is because of her that I created this.


The sun is setting and Elizabeth is preparing dinner for both Booker and her when he gets back from the mill. Booker called in earlier to tell her that he has to do some overtime due to a few men calling in sick due to the flu. Being the understanding wife that she is, she assures him that it was fine, but she desperately longed for his return home today. She has been thinking about her husband all morning and afternoon and just wanted to leap into his arms the moment he returns from work. She stops every so often from doing her chores at their house to clear her head and because the thought of Booker just overwhelms her emotions. Perhaps it is due to her ovulating and they have spoken briefly about children the other night. Booker always wanted time for the two of them after marriage, but it has been quite some time since their engagement. Elizabeth always pokes the idea at Booker to make him uncomfortable, but his reaction to the idea seems to have changed.

Maple glazed sweet potato and roast chicken was on the menu of the Dewitt house tonight. Right when the timer on the oven went off, she heard keys tinkering on their front door. Her eyes lit up and ran towards Booker to embrace him once he entered. She grabbed onto him and held onto his shoulders for dear life as she smothered him with a passionate kiss. "Wow….. someone's in a good mood tonight," Booker replied."

"I missed you SO MUCH! You have no idea", said Elizabeth as she gave him a second kiss.

"I missed you too Hun." Booker then looked up in the air and said, "Mmmm, something smells good."  
>"Oh my god! Dinner!" screamed Elizabeth as she dropped from their embrace and ran towards the kitchen. She could hear Booker laughing in the background and hoping that he won't give her another lecture on being careful in the house.<p>

After dinner was prepared and they were across from each other in their small table, Elizabeth realized something that made her giggle. "Hmm? What's the matter?" asked Booker.

"Hm? Oh nothing. Just something Collette told me today. Nothing important," replied Elizabeth. She realized that she may have unconsciously prepared the sweet potato tonight for dinner because of what Collette told her a couple of days ago.

"Make him eat lots and lots of Sweet potato! It helps with blood pressure and increases fertility. Many children will come!"

"The food smells GREAT Liz," said Booker as he was admiring his plate.

"Hmm? Oh thank you Booker," smiled Liz as her train of thought was broken by Booker's complement. "Let's eat."

Once dinner was finished and dishes were washed, Booker and Elizabeth decided to relax on their front yard and gaze into the night. The grass was clean and soft, almost as if it was a natural bed. They looked up into the stars and tried to pin point what time of constellations they knew. Elizabeth did most of the talking whereas Booker was being educated due to the many books she went through back in the tower. As Elizabeth continued to list the many stars, she stopped to notice that Booker was not staring up into the sky anymore. Rather, he was staring at her. "You know what Liz? The universe holds billions upon billions of stars, but none of them are as beautiful as you," said Booker.

"…. Booker…. That is one of the most CHEESIEST thing I have ever been told by anyone!" laughed Elizabeth.

"HEY, I'm trying to be a romantic here!" replied Booker.

"Hahaha, aw…. And I love you for it," Said Elizabeth as she held her hand against his cheek.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments after they calmed down from laughing. Elizabeth was so happy that Booker was back from work and she was able to be with him for the rest of the night. She then started to feel the urge she felt throughout the day and just wanted to be in his arms for as long as she is able. She went in to kiss him and did not hold back on letting him know that she longed for him. After a few exchanges of kisses, they stared at each other and knew what they both wanted. Booker got up from the grass and picked Elizabeth's small body up to bring her back to the house. As he was carrying her, the continued their previous exchange of kisses as Booker carried her up the stairs towards their bedroom.

Booker kicked open the door, too focused on taking in the sensual massages Elizabeth was giving to his tongue. He dropped both of them onto their bed while still keeping their lips locked. While on top, Booker could already feel his member growing and getting engorged. "…Y-you're… You're already hard.." gasped Elizabeth as she broke from their kissing when she felt the massive protrusion from Booker's pants.

" You have that effect on me," smirked Booker. He moved on to Elizabeth's neck and started massaging it with his tongue.

"O-Oooh…." moaned Elizabeth as Booker's hands started to move towards her left breast. He then started to reach for her front buttons to undress her. Elizabeth took this action as her permission to try and return the favour. First came the outside clothing, and then slowly they moved on to removing their undergarments. Sooner than they knew it, they were already fully nude while tossing and turning on their bed.

Elizabeth was on top this time and she slowly made her way down to his member as she left a trail of kisses from Booker's chest down to his belly button. To this day, Elizabeth still stares in awe of Booker's member and how it is so different from what she saw in the illustrations back in the tower. The books showed pictures of the male anatomy and what it looks like, but Booker's member seems to trump the size that she used to believe. She takes her hand and starts stroking from the head to the shaft while staring at Booker. He jerks his head a little form the sudden pleasure but continues to stare into her eyes. She then moves her face above the head and starts licking it from top to bottom, until finally she takes the member into her mouth. She knows there is no way of her mouth being able to take the whole thing. The most she is able to do would be half of Booker's member after getting it lubricated with her saliva. Booker's moans get louder as Elizabeth continues to bob her head up and down on his shaft. "Hah…. Hah…. Why must you be so big!" replied Elizabeth as she departed her mouth from his member.

"Haha… isn't that a good thing?" laughed Booker.  
>"W-well, yes, but… my god…" replied Elizabeth. Booker still enjoys Elizabeth's response to his member. He can tell form her expression every time that she is excited, but at the same time always intimidated by it. He is a modest man, but he has come to learn that he has been gifted with this size and he won't deny that growing up, he is usually considered above average when compared to other men. Elizabeth then starts reaching to loosen her ponytail when suddenly Booker responded,<p>

"No, no, leave it on… I like your hair up."

"Oh….. ok"

"… Ok…. My turn", said Booker as he did a wrestling-like maneuver to pin Elizabeth down under him. He imitated the trail she made on him, but she shivered with more sensitivity when compared to his reactions. He slowly inched towards her opening and started to lick her sensitive spot. Elizabeth responded with a loud whimper and clenched her hands onto the sheets to try and soften her cries. He continued to massage her spot as she moved her hands towards his head and maneuvered his head based on her liking. Suddenly, Elizabeth was already feeling the build up of her orgasm and abruptly released her tension. She gave a loud cry of pleasure and continued to shiver as Booker ceased. "Wow, already?"

"Yeah…. I feel very sensitive tonight," giggled Liz.

"Well then, just means it's going to be more fun tonight," said Booker with a smirk. He gave her a long, passionate kiss and started to massage his member towards Elizabeth's entrance. Slowly, he teased her, poking and prodding her. She shivered at every touch until she finally whispered,

"Booker… p-please… I…. I want you…. Make love to me.."

The words that Liz whispered affected Booker like it was a boost of adrenalin. He obliged to her request and slowly he started to enter her. Despite Elizabeth reaching orgasm earlier, she still feels tight upon entering. Booker slowly inched his way into Elizabeth. As the head of his member entered, Elizabeth lets out a huge cry of pain, but more so pleasure. He then continues to advance slowly as Elizabeth's eyes blink in excitement. Once he's completely in, she already starts gasping for air. Booker's completely engorged, pulsing member completely fills up Elizabeth's opening, making the feeling unbearable and longing for space. But once space has been given, her need for her opening to be filled by Booker is more than she can bear.

"Breathe"  
>"Hah… hah…. I'm ok…. Keep going," Said Elizabeth, reassuringly. Booker then starts to move his member slowly back and forth. Each thrust would bring about a moan from Elizabeth. At times, she would grunt because of the friction and pressure, but it was a good type of pain. "Oh GOD…. Booker…, " whimpers Elizabeth, as she tries to deal with the amount of pleasure given to her. Booker starts to increase the pace of his member and Elizabeth get's louder and louder in her grunts and moans. They then lock lips once again as he continues to pound her, making the bed frame knock on the wall in rhythm.<p>

After a few minutes in the missionary position, Booker takes out his member out of Elizabeth. "Wait! What are you doing? Hah… hah.." Said Elizabeth as her pleasure starts to subside from the removal.

"A change in pace," said Booker. She readjusts Elizabeth's position so she ends up on her hands and knees. He re-enters Elizabeth and her head suddenly jerks up as if she got woken up from a dream. He resumes his pace in this position and asked "How's that?"

"Oh Booker…. P-please…. Don't stop… oh…. O-oh my…" Replied Elizabeth as her body tenses up. He could see her toes starting to curl from the intense thrusting and beads of sweat are starting to pool from the arch of her back. He leans in and kisses her milky skin and licks a trail on her back. "Oooohhh!" moans Elizabeth as her senses tingles from the sudden touch of his tongue. The sound of Elizabeth moaning makes Booker want to her more and he starts to penetrate her fast and hard. "OOOhHH. Oh my god! AAAHHH, MMM!" screams Elizabeth as she drops her head onto the pillows. The intensity took the strength from her arms and the only part of her body remaining up would be her bottom half. "Booker… I… I can't…. going to CUM!" Booker leaned forward to grab both of Elizabeth's arms so he can have leverage to thrust even faster. As he picked up the pace, Elizabeth looked back as if to check on Booker. The pleasure and intensity that Booker was also showing made her turned on even more. Within a couple of more seconds of thrusting, Elizabeth's body began to arch and shake uncontrollably from her orgasm. Booker released his grip on her arms and she collapsed onto her pillow. He could feel her opening clench on his member and pulse from the pleasure. It was enough to make him release as well, but he held on and left his member inside to feel her orgasm. He doesn't want to be finished yet, he still wants to keep going.

Elizabeth slowly, but shakily, lifts her upper half from the pillows and looks back at Booker for a kiss. He responds with kiss but also with slow thrusts that makes it harder for her to maintain the interlock. He gives one last, hard, thrust and then removes his member. Elizabeth then collapses onto the bed and turns to her side, trying to catch her breath. Booker basks in the sight of her, sweating, gasping, and exhausted. Every so often she would give a shiver from a shock of pleasure that is resonating throughout her body. "Hah… hah… you're not done… are you?" Asked Elizabeth. Booker merely smiles and guides Elizabeth's body to be on top of him. Booker, not wanting to waste time, lifts his member and guides it back into Elizabeth. She gasps this time, without moaning. She then looks into Booker's eyes as they were both in a sitting-like position, with Elizabeth on top. He continues to penetrate her at a moderate pace as Elizabeth starts to clench his shoulders, letting him know to not stop what he was doing. He moves towards her breasts and kisses the right nipple and massaging the left. Elizabeth closes her eyes and starts to resume in moaning due to the unbearable pleasure.

Elizabeth then pushes Booker to lay on his back, "My turn to take control," said Elizabeth with a smile. She then lifts herself up and then down again as Booker watches her wife take control of his member. Elizabeth starts to massage her perky breasts and bounce on top of Booker, with the random thrust of Booker to give Elizabeth an extra boost. Elizabeth is now starting to sweat profusely, strands of her hair now sticking onto her skin, droplets rolling slowly down her smooth skin and onto Booker. Watching Elizabeth pleasuring herself is leaving Booker's thirst for her unbearable, and he lifts her and puts her back on her back. He positions her legs over his shoulders and starts thrusting uncontrollably into her opening. "OOOH, BOOKER! Don't stop please!" screams Elizabeth, "Oh… Oh my god!". Booker mutes her screams and moans with a sensual kiss. They continue to kiss as he continues to penetrate her as she gives out muffled whimpers. "

"Booker… o-ooh…. Please.. I… I'm cumming! I'm CUMMING!" moans Elizabeth as she starts shaking with ecstasy. Elizabeth clenched her opening so hard that Booker's member was squeezed out. However, Booker still wanted more and forced himself back into her. Elizabeth's eyes widened and stared at Booker in awe. _"How…. Where does he get his endurance?"_ Elizabeth thought to herself. Her legs are now wrapped around his back, as if they were a second set of arms hugging his body. Elizabeth. Finally, Booker is starting to reach his peak and is picking up his pace to the point of release. Elizabeth can feel his member pulsing in intensity and knew he was nearing his orgasm.

"Liz… I….. I'm gonna cum!"

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. cum inside Booker….. cum inside me…" Elizabeth kisses Booker and hugs him, as if giving him permission through her actions. Booker then filled Liz with his seed. He holds himself up as he continues to release more and more fluid inside Liz. The hot fluid filling up inside Elizabeth was giving her a warm, loving sensation.

Suddenly, Booker started to thrust Elizabeth again with his member. "W-AAHH, What… are you… doing!" remarked Elizabeth, shocked at the unsuspected actions of Booker.

"I'm… not…. Done… yet" replied Booker, each word paired with a thrust.

"hah… hah…. Must be the sweet potatoes"

"..hah… what?.."

"…N-Nothing… Oh Booker… ahhh"

He slowly picks up his thrusts, as Elizabeth is lost in pleasure once again. Her opening was already overflowing with his seed, enough to give it even more pressure with his already large member. Each penetration Booker made was as if his member grew in size.

"B-Booker.. I… I love you", whispered an out of breath Elizabeth. Booker continued to stare into her eyes as he penetrated her. His seed was already gushing out due to the many thrusts he was giving her. The pressure and tension was starting to build up for the both of them.

"Booker… I-I'm cumming… again… Oh my god.."

"Me too…. " Together, they released themselves from the contained pleasure. Elizabeth embraces Booker with her arms and legs, welcoming the new release of his seed into her already filled opening. They both shook in their orgasms for a few moments, and then they released their tensed bodies and relaxed their muscles. Booker remained on top of Elizabeth, with his member still inside her. Elizabeth could still feel it pulsing and giving small spurts of fluids into her.

The couple remained in missionary position, too exhausted to move. Booker then took out his member, with a overflow of fluid coming out of Elizabeth. Booker lay on his side and stared at a sweaty Elizabeth. "I…. hah…. I just washed these sheets…" said Elizabeth, almost too tired to even talk. Booker gave a chuckle, and leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you Liz"

"I love you so much Booker," replied Elizabeth. The couple gave one last embrace and drifted into the night into each other's arms.


End file.
